


Lipstick

by CatBastard



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I also wrote this whole thing for a very glossed over scene in vergils chapter, I hope you like lipstick, Lady is too, Trish is mentioned - Freeform, cause i definently forgot about that while writting it lol, crossposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBastard/pseuds/CatBastard
Summary: Possible spoiler warning- DMC5As a simple Human just trying to keep the Devil May Cry building alive, you end up willing to do more than you perhaps need to in order to keep the electricity on. It may just include wearing lipstick and kissing glasses.Crossposted on Wattpad, as MindlessNobody
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Colored Glass Rims

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for Devil May Cry 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 822

I'm a simple human who works a the Devil May Cry, keeping track of the jobs that come in and working a primary job to keep the place in working order.

Shortly After the fiasco that got Dantes brother back things have been, a bit awkward. After the near year they were gone we spent trying to figure out how to retrieve them without the Yamato and without opening a hell gate. Since their return, Dante has settled right back in but Vergil is still stiff and shy.

Since their arrival, I've had to earn more money with the same number of hours, and the twins needed to figure out how to be civil with each other. Its taken months but Vergil has gotten used to being back and mostly calmed down from his hostile high. To the point, he gets invited to Nero's place occasionally.

I was actively getting my Uniform on for work, a collared top with three top buttons- sand pink for the night, black skirt and suspenders. We had these shitty company issued black heels to match. I opted to put running shoes on now and throw my heels in my bag that carried some necessities. Throwing on my long jacket on I exited my room and headed down the staircase to the kitchen where I got my lunch to put in my bag and a quick bite for the time being. While I was stuffing my face, Vergil stepped through the thresh hold carrying a container. Likely leftovers from the dinner Kyrie made- the girl loves to cook for an army. He greeted me with a small nod, and I hummed in response. I quickly finished my dinner and washed my dishes in the sink. While I was grabbing my coat from the coat rack, Dante sauntered in from a job and threw his jacket on me. "Hey, Dumbass pay attention," I muttered. I wrote a reminder on a sticky note about Dante's arrival time and threw it in a drawer to be dealt with in the morning. Losing time I rushed out the door and got on my bike to head off to Love Planet where I work as a bartender.

It had been some hours into the shift and the night was as wild as any other night. People hitting on me and my co-workers, calling the bouncers, bar fights, and the girls on stage working it. At one point a man offered me a tube of fresh lipstick, asking me to put it on and kiss the rim of the glass for his Blow Job. "How much are you tipping me for this?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the tube of bright red lipstick. He laid the cash on the counter, next to the black tube. I counted the money, even with it including the money for his drink, it was a damn good tip! With a shrug, I separated and properly placed the money in my apron. I opened the new lipstick and applied it before mixing his drink. As I shook the drink in the glass I looked right at the man and as sensually as possible kissed the glass, making sure to give it a little tongue. Ice and drink were poured into the glass, he instantly grabbed the glass and drank from it. "How was that?"  
"Perfect." He replied a bit breathy. I smiled and rubbed my lips together effectively spreading the color back over my lips. "Keep the lipstick," the man muttered before merging into the crowd of people. With a shrug, I scooped it up and shoved it into an empty pocket of my apron.

Every day after that the same man came up and asked for me to kiss the glass of whatever drink he wanted. He would get one drink and the glass would be later discovered on a table, devoid of color but with the grease of the lipstick smeared over the rim.

Over the course of the next month, the boss got wind of the 'lipstick special' as well as some other customers. The lipstick special was added on the side of the price listings, rules were one color per person, one color a night. The first customer to ask chose the color for the person for the entire shift.

None of this was a problem, at work. When I got back to the Devil May Cry to organize job info and sleep everyone noticed. Everyday. Someone asked. Usually Dante, especially with the more intense reds. Although with the blues and paler colors, Vergil or Nero may have a side comment to make. If I'm going to be honest though catching Nero is the only upside as he gets very flustered and it's amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people like this, send me suggestions if you have revision ideas!! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Maraschino Red - Gloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Dante is just like this huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4155

Every day was more unique than the last when coming home wearing lipstick, especially when I wore the warm and vibrant colors. Dante loved to make jokes about such colors, mostly about blood and how 'vampiric' and monstrous I looked. There was almost always something burning and dark behind his gaze that he tried to hide, but it was easy to see through when he stared. Today was no different, I walked into our home and work with exhaustion settling into my frame. Dante had his feet thrown up on the desk, where I was about to work. 

"Move Dante," I turned and put my coat neatly up on the rack.

"Huh? No Honey I'm home?"

"You'd have to be a 'Honey' to get that treatment?"

He gave me a stupid grin, "Because you love me, why else."

Despite the truth of the statement, I would always reject his advancements, "Hardy, hard Sparda boy, scooch." I threw my thumb towards the couch, "I need to check when Nero and Vergil are returning so I can get preparations together for food." He pouted but removed his feet from the desk. I knew better than to try to argue my way into the desk chair at this point, he doesn't plan to give it up. 

Squeezing between him and the desk I shuffled some papers on the desk and in and out of drawers, organizing the papers he threw into disarray. Eventually, I found the schedule. The book reminded me that Nero and his father were supposed to return in about three days time. So today would be a great day to go shopping for food and figure out what the would probably want to eat when they returned. While I thought about it I returned the book to its location in the drawer and headed upstairs to my room, where I changed into high waisted jean shorts and a plain strawberry red t-shirt along with a long knee length cardigan. 

Heading back down and into the kitchen, I wiggled next to Dante who had thrown his feet back on the desk and seemed to be contemplating something while 'reading' a magazine. I grabbed a pad of paper and walked into the kitchen. While I was searching through the cupboards and fridge Dante tapped up behind me. "Would you wear this?" I turned not totally sure what I was expecting but like my jaw, I dropped the pad I was holding. With a blush bright enough to blend in with the Maraschino Red lipstick I was wearing. "You're asking me to wear that?!" On the magazine was a woman with a similar skin tone to my self wearing an outfit of dark red straps areas around the left hip, above and between her breast where similarly shaded red flowers, white flowers, and leaves. The straps ran above her breasts, over her shoulders on to her back, some straps below her breast but not quite on her stomach. The bottoms crossed many times on the legs with only a few straps going around the hips but never up to the waist, the left leg had more straps south of her uncovered, but strategically hidden crotch. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. 

I looked at Dantes curious yet smug expression, my already dark blush, darkening further. "Absolutely the fuck not!!!" I ripped the magazine out of his grip, effectively tearing the paper, and throwing the bit I had in the trash. I took a deep breath and tried to will away the heat in my face. I could hear the wet sounds of him opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, "My magazine..." I could hear the pout in his voice. 

"If you want to keep your garbage magazines, keep them out of my face." I tried to play off how the photo affected me. "Now shoo." I motioned him to leave as I leaned over to picked up my list. He didn't move, rather he leaned over me, preventing me from standing up. "What are you doing???" Suddenly there were hands on my ass, a quick slap then he was gone completely. His loud footsteps running up the stairs took me out of my shock. "DANTE SPARDA, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" If I didn't have to get groceries I would go and beat his ass, but perhaps that was just what he wanted from me.

I slapped the counter a couple of times imagining it was Dante, effectively hurting my hand and not really calming myself down. I pressed my lips together and breathed remembering that I still had time to smack him about later. I finished up my list, Tuna, and some vegetables, we had potatoes. In spite of everything, I couldn't get the feeling of his hands on my rear out of my head. It was brief but his hands were large and warm, so warm. Knowing that made me desire to hold them in my own, maybe tease- never mind that I have groceries to get. Calming myself I ripped the front page of the pad off and returned the rest to the desk. Shoving the now neatly folded sheet into the pocket of my shorts I jogged up the stairs to grab a pair of boots from my room, along with a gun, to open carry and various knives to hide in my clothes. Pulling my purse over my head to rest crossed over my body, I exited my room and knocked on Dante's door just catty-corner from my room. 

"Hey Asshole, do you want to go shopping with me?" when there was no response I cracked the door open and peeked in. "Dante?" His back was to me but he seemed to be out cold, mostly nude, thankfully he was covered enough by his blanket but that didn't stop my imagination from picturing myself curled against his back. With another blush, I quietly closed the door, headed down the stairs and left the building. I got on my bicycle and biked into the city, my mind on the beautiful a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶y̶ sculpted back of the Sparda son. 

Fortunately, I got to the grocery store and back to the house without a hitch, only having nearly been hit once. With the paper bag hoisted one arm I pulled open the door to find Dante wasn't downstairs. Considering that fortunate, I walked to the kitchen and properly located things in the kitchen. I stretched and decided that it was time to sleep before lunch. So I made my way upstairs and changed into some sleeping clothes and promptly laid down and slept for a few hours. 

Nothing was out of sorts when I woke, in my groggy state, I didn't even notice the sheer lack of sound. In my pajamas still, I went down and made some lunch, some garlic shrimp wraps. By the time I was done I had fully awoken, so the nearly eerie silence had me on edge. Grabbing the tray of wraps I stalked up the steps, slowly, cautiously, quietly. My socked feet lead me to Dante's room where I softly knocked on the door. After a moment of no response, I slowly opened the door, praying to Sparda himself that it didn't creak. With a quiet invasion, I crept into the room and set the tray on his bedside table. Glancing about I carefully gripped Dante's A̶m̶a̶z̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶ ̶ muscley shoulder and shook him awake. "Dante, Dante please wake up, " my soft speech edging on panicked. "Dante please, it's too damn quiet." I glanced about the room once more. I continued trying to wake him, to softly usher him to consciousness, but he simply refused to wake. 

Despite myself and his nudity I crawled into the bed and sat up right next to his sleeping form. My stomach was queasy with fear and I didn't really feel like eating but I felt I should after making the wraps. 

For what seemed like hours, Dante lay resting, both inside and outside was eerily quiet. He stirred a few times but never waking. It had likely only been 10 minutes before he sat up abruptly and looked at me, but something was off. In spite of this quick revelation, I offered him a wrap, hoping I was wrong and that my nerves were just getting to me. But he grabbed my wrist, hard and yanked my body towards his own, quickly capturing my face in his other palm. He said nothing as I practically laid on top of him barely managing to hold myself up on one hand. "Dante, what's gotten into you?" he smirked and crashed his lips against my own. It was bruising and filled with lust. As our tongues slid against each other I was pushed back into my seated position. When we separated he quickly ducked his head to my shoulder where the loose strand of my spaghetti strap was being moved for him to lick and bite at my skin. He had me humming as he moved his mouth about my shoulder and his hands up my shirt. 

"D-Dante, s-stop, please," I practically whined. I really didn't want him to stop, but something was wrong. When I didn't get a snarky reply I softly grabbed his face and moved it so I could look at him I knew something was very wrong. I knew I had completely forgotten to remove my lipstick, and none was on his face. I bit my lip and shoved myself into him- no it, which apparently shocked it, and I took full advantage of the situation. 

I rolled over the imitation to and ran to my room, fortunately, I got there before whatever it was got to me. Fumbling I grabbed the gun under my pillow, shoving my back to a wall he burst through my door. But things were getting wavy as if I was looking through water. 

My eyes snapped open to the sound of a gunshot. I took a sharp and ragged breath, "D-Dante?" the 'man in red' stood at the foot of my bed frame. I shuffled up putting my back against the wall behind me. Glancing down I realized my shirt was shifted, much like in the nightmare. 

"You alright?" I nodded quietly. "Did it do anything to you," he practically spit the words out.

"I'm not sure what qualifies," 

"Were you dreaming?" more nodding, "Did you meet anyone in your dream?" once more, "Shit."

"What??" he walked over the edge of my bed next to me, gingerly he grabbed my chin. The little bit of contact set my skin on fire, I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. He growled, "That bastard bit you." I was hard to respond, but a noise of confusion fell from my lips. I could feel my face heating up a light blush setting across my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to settle my breathing but Dante had yet to remove his hand. I was sure he could feel my breath getting heavier, especially when he drags a finger across my bottom lip. "Are you alright?" he was concerned but there was something harder to identify in his tone. 

Cracking an eye open I replied, "Just peachy," I had to take a breath between. "Can you at least tell me what the hell just happened to me?" 

"I'm not totally certain, but it's likely that it was a type of Incubus. Based on, ya know," He gestured to me, "If we want to be certain I can go call up Trish and-" I grabbed his wrist as he stood up.

In a small voice, I nearly begged, "Please don't go." He sat back down without hesitation, clearly concerned. At this point, the simple sound of his voice, had my heart racing and body thrumming with arousal. In any other situation, it would be frustrating due to its abnormality, but for now, I took it in stride. I slowly leaned towards him, seeking his warmth, even with one warm hand firmly holding my own. He allowed me to lean forward, my forehead on his shoulder. We sat like that for a moment, warmth against warmth.

During this time I tried to calm myself, get my breathing under control and think of very unsexy things like demons coming to chew our legs off, or dead puppies, or demons having weird kinky demon sex, or the incredibly sexy and muscly man in his boxers in front of me- It had only been then had that realization hit, Dante was mostly nude.

I couldn't think much about what I was doing when I shuffled forward and brought my knees to his side, allowing me to move my head so my chin rested on his shoulder. I relaxed there, slowly running my fingertips along his closest thigh, doing whatever I could to avoid looking at his boxers and plunging myself into a worse situation. 

Dante quickly became more rigid, tense and stiff, perhaps in multiple ways, as I continued to run my fingers over his flesh. Eventually, he grabbed my hand and held it in his own, stopping me. I practically whined in his ear, hardly really upset, "I was having fun doing that," He took a deep breath. 

"If you keep going with that you'll do something you'll regret, after all, wouldn't you rather have whoever that damn demon acted as?" I giggled through hot breaths.

"But Dante, that's just why I would never regret doing anything with you," I nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent, a tang of blood and sweat neatly covered by strawberries and hint of strawberry margaritas. The shampoo and conditioner he got, having not looked at the bottle well. 

He paused, "You mean, it showed me?" I nodded.

"It was awfully bad at impersonating you, and I hope its sexual skills are just as bad. You know if you want to share that with me." He huffed a bit.

"You're going to be the end of me." He carefully maneuvered to lay me down perpendicular to my bed, he loomed over me, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't-" I pulled him down kissing him with all my worth, trying to push my feelings into the kiss, past the lust. 

"In spite of everything, I'm certain Dante, but if you're not please feel free to leave now, otherwise I won't let you leave." He smirked

"No objections from me," I smiled up at him. He kissed me again, it was slow and needy, even as he licked across my lips, encouraging me to let him in. His tongue presses gently into mine, even when I was rougher and more urgent with my caresses. When he pulled away we shuffled to lay with the length of the bed, allowing Dante more room to keep himself stable. 

He leaned passed my face to my neck, right on the same spot I was bitten before, where he carefully kissed and sucked at as if he could suck out anything that may have been injected. He was persistent with it, even when he moved his onslaught down my shoulder and towards my collar bone he would return to it. 

After some time of making me grip at his arms and groan shamelessly into the open air, he moved on, likely annoyed. Instead, he sat me up and helped me remove my shirt and lay back down to remove my pants, both of us just in our underwear now. He looked me in the eyes for a moment as if asking once more if it was okay when no negative response came only a small smile, he continued. More from the recognition of the bright red lipstick smeared across his face than anything else, but its no matter as he moved down from my neck to my chest. In long slow movements, he ran his tongue across and around my nipples, appreciating their hardness. He was quick to move on even as my response expressed no less delight at the contact.

Leaving a wet trail in his wake he traveled down my stomach, ignoring my squeaking and wiggling, in order to reach his destination, my panties, that he pulled down with his teeth. Upon reaching my knees though, he traded off and pulled them off the rest of the way with his hands. Even though the action was voluntary he still closed his eye and growled a bit, "How disappointing that this wasn't my doing, I guess I'll have to outdo that damn thing later," he looked at me through hot, nearly glowing irises. His voice nearly doubling, that same way it does in his trigger, the promise in that voice pulled a moan from me, sealing the deal.

He laid down on his stomach, licking and biting at my thighs, hot and wet and with plenty of teeth. He teased me moving to my core slowly, getting to the especially sensitive and soft of my thighs and deciding to pay special attention to those spots. He pressed his fingers into those spots as he moved his mouth over my core, pressing his tongue into the flooded space. 

He paused for a moment, stopping all movements, but I rocked my hips up brushing myself against his nose. My clit was just barely touched but it had me breathless still, gasping softly at the contact. It wasn't even seconds after that, that he dived right in, lips around my clit, two fingers effortlessly plunging in. The sudden movement had my back arching and a loud string of moans to tare past my lips. He quickly set a steady pace, mouth working with my extra sensitive button, and his fingers rubbing and thrusting. It had only taken a moment for him to find my G-spot and that had been all it took for me to come undone, shaking and tensing, cumming right onto his tongue. 

He waited for me to finish, fall from my high to completely stop his ministrations and pull away. Finally doing so he crawled up my body, like a predator preparing for a meal once more, giving me gentle kisses across my face. "Can you continue?" He spoke soft between kisses.

I smiled, feeling his love fill my heart, "I sure can, but can you grab me that bottle," a water bottle on the side table, "There's condoms in the drawer under it, along with lube," He snickered.

"Even for me, I think you have that more than covered," I smacked his arm while drinking from the pink bottle. I threw the empty bottle to the floor at the end of the bed and Dante crawled back on the bed, the lube dropped on the bed and the bottle cold against my hip, while he rolled the condom on, having stripped before getting the items. "But you can never be too sure," I hummed in appreciation and understanding. "Do you think you're ready?" 

"Shouldn't you have asked that before rolling the rubber on?" He snickered, "Lucky for you I am plenty ready," He grabbed my legs and pressed my thighs as close to my stomach as possible.

"Will you be okay with this?" 

"Yeah, I think so." He kissed my face once more before grabbing the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount right into my canal, making me shiver and my muscles flutter. He planted his hand on either side of my head and pressed his head to my lips, I reached down and guided him in, he was slow, careful. But when our skin was flush he waited, letting us both breath, before pulling out enough to at least start rocking into me. 

The pace gradually escalated, til the sounds of his hips slapping my own filled the room as much as his growling did, which nearly drowned my own noisy moans, "Dante," gasp, "Dante," moan, "Please Da-!" a high pitched moan, "Please make me cum!" I managed through his on and off abuse of my G-spot. I tipped my head to the side, but the side that was bare, he forced my head the other way and leaned down to abuse that spot more. Least that what I thought until he just bit down, a scream and moan tearing from my throat, tears pooling in my eyes, it hurt so much and yet it still felt so good. 

My arms shook as they reached for his receding face, he stopped allowing me to grab him a pull him down, the metallic taste of my own blood present on his lips. His skin was rapidly changing temperature, spiking, and cooling, the texture of his skin slowly hardening into scales, and a sharper texture, I ran my shaky fingers across the slow changes of his devil form. When he changed completely his pace only picked up more, I gripped at the horn like structures at the back of his chin as I knocked my head back, growing overwhelmed.

"DANTE!!!!!!!" It hadn't even taken a full 10 minutes for me to rattle and tense, squeezing him inside forcing his hips to still, the danger of getting hurt from his increased size was great. He groaned, taking in the feeling and surprisingly cumming himself. I moaned low at the feeling of his cum filling me. 

He dropped carefully on me, the trigger having left when he came, we laid there a while, basking in the feeling of having been intimate with each other. Rather quickly the spell was broken, "Dante, did the condom break when your trigger activated?" he hummed sleepily.

"Most likely," He went rigid, "You're on birth control though right?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but if I get pregnant I'll kill you, so if you can the sooner we get morning-after pills the better." He ran to his room and was back in a flash. I told him what to look for and that any brand works, he ran out the door quickly the sound of his motorcycle revving was loud and clear even on the other side of the house. I waited a moment or two and took a few shaky steps off the bed and used items to help my balance as I hobbled to the bathroom. 

I sat on the toilet and peed but just sat there thinking about what just happened, even if it wasn't under ideal conditions, I was glad I got to be intimate with him. I carefully agitated the liquidly slosh, a bit of it was on my bed so I got out what I could with toilet paper and my tired muscles. When I did the best I could I got up, washed my hands during which I inspected the bruising, which was a lot. Large dark purple splotches, and then the ring of teeth marks that was scabbing over. I washed off excess blood that leaked out before heading to my room and dressing once more before climbing into Dantes bed. 

I heard shouting when he returned, I let out a sleepy yell and he came in with the pills, a sandwich and a glass of water. I consumed what I needed to and rolled under his covers, he climbed in next to me, wrapping an arm around me. He pressed soft kisses into the back of my neck slowly lulling me back to sleep. 

The following morning, Dante had rolled practically on top of me, nearly crushing me under his weight. I punched him under the armpit to wake him, "Get Off Me!" I whined in his ear. He rolled away, giving me the chance to breathe. I turned to look at him, his face was painted red in some places, pink in others.

"Good morning Dante." He stood,

"Good morning beautiful," He suddenly seemed a bit serious, "What does this make us now?" 

"I mean I suppose being couple would make sense- I mean if you like me like that," I shuffled nervously, aware of the implications of my words. He leaned down to me, and cradled my cheek, before giving me a loving and emotion-filled kiss. 

He pulled away, "Only if you'll have me." 

"I wouldn't want anyone else." I leaned into his palm, he hummed. I kissed him again, quickly before dropping back. "I have to make dinner now," I whined

"How about we order pizza? It's been a while since we've ordered anything," I sighed

"Only if you don't go nuts, sure." He smiled and walked downstairs, presumably ordered pizza before coming back up. He sat next to me and smiled fondly,

"Ya' know Love, the lingerie I showed you yesterday really would look amazing on you," I sagged a bit and muttered

"You might be right..."

"Sounds like we're buying it." I made an incredulous sound that he laughed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people like this, send me suggestions if you have revision ideas!! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Black- Matte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V, what a sweetie. He really has Big Bottom energy tho huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one Absolutely has spoilers for DMC5
> 
> Word Count: 3880

\--about a month before the fall of the Qliphoth root--

Dante, Lady, and Trish left only about twenty-four hours before-hand, and I had just returned home to a bloody Nero and the mysterious man who came in to give the mission. Quickly I changed out of my work uniform and into so leggings and an already dirty shirt. "Nero, why haven't you cleaned up yet? Your wounds look like they've healed up." He just groaned at me as I practically dragged him to the bathroom.

"He called me dead weight," It sounded like he didn't even mean to say it. I sighed softly as I sat him on the side of the tub, I slowly persuaded him to take off his clothes all but his underwear. The clothes in a pile I pushed the muscle-ly child, into the tub. I warmed up the water before getting a sponge and cleaning the pouting child. When he was clean I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, and left it on the towel seat lid for him, then grabbed his clothes and an empty tub. I left the clothes to soak, in some solvent against the wall in the main room under the stairs. 

"Nero, go ahead and borrow clothes from Dante." I heard growling from the bathroom, "Don't go flooding the bathroom!" I took a seat on the couch a cushion next to V. "Hey mister, what in the world happened to the girls and Dante?" 

There was a pause like he was deciding if he could trust me, "I'm not sure exactly what occurred, but I do know they were defeated by Urizen," I was shocked. 

"Are you sure? I mean I don't know how insanely strong this guy is, but that seems a bit far fetched," Nero walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. "He's telling the truth." 

"Oh, holy shit. Well, hopefully, that stupid tree doesn't cause too many problems while we figure out what the fuck to do," 

"You know you're not-"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm not getting involved, but ask that red shit head, I can come up with some damn good plans," He snorted and headed upstairs. I settled into the couch before remembering I needed to organize this on the calendar. Pulling myself off the couch I moved to the desk chair and pulled out the calendar, made notes of the approximate arrival time of the two and the absence of the rest. Sighing I realized I was going to have to turn away the calls of anyone that had anything more than a cat stuck in a tree. "That bastard better not be dead, or I'll have to find a way to resurrect him and kill him again myself, " a soft chuckle came from the couch. 

"I don't believe you'll have to resort to those measures, " he stood, and turned to me, "I believe you understand as well as the rest of us his resilience." 

I smiled at him, "You're right on that one but this is still worrisome. I know he won't die so easily, but I can't help but worry over his dumbass, plus the two most badass women in the area," I heaved a deep sigh and looked at the floor, "I can't help but be concerned over how he- Urizen right?," V nodded, "-got here." 

I heard the nearly soundless tapping of V's feet against the floor, "Do not worry, everything is already written, things will move as they must," I smiled up at him in front of the desk.

"Thanks, V, I hope the writings give us a positive ending." A knock came to the door, and in came Nico, looking ecstatic, "Guess who's a genius? It's me!" She looked over at Nero who was coming down the stairs, "You're going to love this new weapon!" She grabbed his arm practically dragged him out of the building. I made a note to get his clothes to him when I was finished cleaning them. 

"So V, do you have a place to stay at the moment?" he shook his head, "You're welcome to stay here then! As long as you don't eat the way Dante does then you don't need to worry about rent!" He looked a bit surprised, but smirked and thanked me in that nearly sultry voice. 

Its been an interesting few weeks, between trying to not seem attracted to the very attractive man and getting some sort of plan together. But the faćade fell apart one evening after a long day of working and planning. I had asked V to reiterate a poem to me, it was always very soothing to listen to him speak, slow and deep. My head was carefully cradled on my arms, trying not to get the black lipstick on my arms or the chair. The lipstick was Nico's idea, in my exhaustion, I might have told her about my attraction to the pale man before me now.

Now my exhaustion has only worsened, to the point I ended up speaking aloud as he read to me, "By the deities, your voice is sexy..." I hardly even noticed, nor did I notice passing out on the couch.

When I woke in the middle of the night, I was surrounded by something soft, and nearly impossible to pick out of the darkness until red spots blinked slowly at me from the void of the night. I nuzzled into the thin coat of the panther, humming at the softness, "Hello, Shadow, how are you?" the cat simple turned his head and licked at my hair, grooming me gently. Moving slowly I pet the big soft kitty, and stand up, slowly shuffling to the closest upright lamp.

With the area now illuminated I was alerted that I was sleeping on the rug Dante insisted keeping in front of the couch, V was on the couch and neither of us seemed to have blankets, but Griffon was like a pot on the back of the couch, upright and glowing. Giving Shadow one last head scratch, I walked over to a box under the stairs to get V a blanket. Returning to him, I leaned over to lay the blanket over him when Griffon snapped his eyes opened, he shouted and grabbed the blanket. Jumping in fright I threw the blanket at him, "HUSH!" I whisper yelled, "Some people are trying to sleep stupid!" I retrieved the blanket from over the big blue chicken and laid it over the resting man.

Moving nearly silently I got into the fridge and got a cold bottle of water before getting another blanket and laying by Shadow who had moved. Although he did seem to have a problem moving back to me and laying down, letting my lay on his stomach much like a dog would. Sipping on some water while laying down was peaceful until Shadow bolted out from under me and over to V, who was sitting up. "Did the light wake you or Griffon?" he simply shook his head.

"Sleep does not come easy to me now," I looked at him worried, but I stood up and sat next to him on the couch. I pulled his head carefully on to my shoulder, "Hopefully you can relax still, relaxing is an alright substitute for actual sleep." He didn't resist me, rather he turned to lean against me. I wrapped one around his back but gently played with the hair on his nape, the other rested on one of his legs.

We stayed like that for a short while, just enjoying the presence of the other. It had been pleasant but a big blue chicken had to interrupt us. "So are you going to get to it or something? Come on V! You-," before he could finish V clasped his hand around Griffon's beak.

"Hush." The demand was sharp and coated with distress.

I almost dropped it, but I felt a burning need to know what Griffon was going to say. So after V had drunk what was my water, and ended up using the toilet, I took that moment to ask the loud bird what he was talking about.

"You mean you haven't noticed?! That little V had the hots for you?" I blushed darkly, "You two are both so oblivious to each other!" I took that moment to head up to my room, deciding to reapply the black lipstick and to maybe take the damn birds advice.

I took a peek around the corner from the top of the stairs to see V looking mildly distraught. I waved at Griffon and Shadow, hoping either of them would come to me, Shadow noticed first and came right up to me. I bent down and whispered to the panther, "Bring V to my room please,"

He padded back down the stairs to his master. In his own way, he convinced V to come with him, and during that time I bolted to my room, nervous about taking Nico's advice.

I didn't bother changing from my leggings and t-shirt but I did light a few floral scented candles with mild smells. The familiar smells calmed most of my jitters after I had seated my self on the end of my bed I heard scratching at my door, "Come on in," V opened the door and Shadow trodded off. I smiled at him the dim lighting in the room giving a serene and almost romantic vibe to the room, "You said before that you don't sleep well, I ended up thinking that..." I trailed off and looked away, "That maybe I could entertain you while you were awake..." my voice was meager and quiet. So quiet that I was worried he was going to ask me to repeat myself.

But I lucked out, "Entertain? How so?" He walked up to me, cane in hand steadying himself with it before me. Despite my nerves growing once more, I looked up at him and placed my hands over his. 

"Ya know, in the way that lovers do," I smiled at him softly, his hands tightened on his cane below my own, "If you'd like to do that with me," he smiled back at me. Leaning down he took one of his hands and rested it on my cheek, in an adoring fashion. I leaned into his hand, thin and long fingers rounded over my cheek, allowing me to turn and kiss his palm. As I opened my eyes to look at him he turned my head with both hands, leaving mine on his cane, and kissed me. His lips although a bit chapped were soft, moistened from his tongue, that swiped into mine attempting to part them. I opened my mouth to him, allowing our tongues to slide and press against each other. 

We parted, allowing for deeper breaths than through our noses, "Can I take that as a yes?" He chuckled, 

"As long as it is you, of course," he purred as if he'd been waiting for this moment. I shuffled back on the bed, bringing his cane with me to deposit against the bedside. He sat on the edge next to me before he laid down I put a hand against his back and leaned past him putting the cane down. I ran my hands about his back kissing, sucking and licking the exposed skin around his neck and over his shoulder, he sighed softly in response. 

His sighing grew heavier as I ran my nails up his back, around his stomach and over his shoulders, effectively leaving goosebumps in my wake. During which I continued my assault on the back of his neck and up around his face, and down to his shoulder blades. As I shifted around he adjusted to give me space, his back arching and head tilting back. 

At one point I ceased my movements and whispered in his ear, "Strip completely for me," with vigor his stands and eagerly removes his pants, and underwear, his jacket, and jewelry had been removed many hours before. As he moved about standing now, waiting, I admired the black smears of lipstick over his shoulders, blending in with the faded marks of his tattoos. 

I stood from the bed and ushered him back to the spot he was in before, his hands returned to his lap. With full confidence, I slowly removed my shirt, only to look him in the eye as I wiggled out of my leggings. With both covering garments removed, I sat over his lap and leaned on him as I toed off my socks. Once removed I sat up and pulled his face to my own staring into his eyes before kissing him, an act that was eagerly reciprocated. 

With the new angle, I took advantage of being able to run my palms over his chest, stopping to tease his nipples, running my nails around them gently before pinching rather harshly. V knocked his head back in a gasp in response, breaking the kiss, although I trailed after him licking up his windpipe and around his Adam's apple. 

As I leaned back I brought my hands back to unhook my bra, in doing so I pressed my breasts against his chest. Looking at me once more he ran his hands up my back and back down harshly, mimicking my movements from earlier, causing me to gasp and shiver a bit. I smacked one of his arms as he smirked at me, I unhooked my bra and slid the garment off, carefully dropping it behind me, as to not hit a candle. Before fully situating my self again V grabbed my boobs and rolled my nipples between his fingers causing me to shutter and moan gently.

I took a breath, "Who said you were allowed to do that, Hmm?" his movements stopped and a soft moan left his mouth. Surprised by his response I leaned into his ear, "Do you like that? Being talked down to?" He nodded. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, "Speak Pet." He keened as I bite down on the side of his neck, 

"Yes, I like that," he paused and panted, "Your Grace," I grinned into his neck. I pulled back and gave him a serious look,

"I know we're not doing anything particularly crazy but, if you're uncomfortable or in pain, tell me alright. We need a safety word if you will," he smiled gently.

"What of power?" I snorted.

"If that is what works for you," I kissed his forehead, "Power it is" 

I returned to kissing his neck and leaving hickeys on his shoulder. Before long I began leaving marks down his chest until I had to slip off his lap, then I began trailing kisses up his thighs and over his hips. He bucked at me as I passed his crotch, leaving his upright and weeping cock to twitch alone. As I kissed most the skin I could reach V continued to buck to try and get friction, but I would move away avoiding him. 

He whined as I moved away once more, looking at him smugly, he looked back with a level of desperation. I licked up his inner thigh and bite down softly, "Tell me what you want," I moved to look at him better, his flushed skin and the black smears that were becoming less, and less frequent as time went on. I thought briefly to myself on reapplying the lipstick, but the thought was interrupted by a wanton please. 

My lips curled up, "Please what, Pet?" 

"Please fuck me, Your Grace, please fuck me," I kissed his leg.

"Good boy, because you asked so nicely I'll gladly oblige," I licked a quick wet stripe up the underside of his cock, he lurched forward, and let out a loud, high pitched whine, "But that doesn't mean I won't still tease you." 

With one hand I held his dick around the base to keep him steady as I licked and ran my teeth carefully over the skin and veins. His hands were digging into the sheets, and he still tried to rock into my mouth, I granted him leeway, for now. Soon I got bored with the teasing and looked up at him through my lashes and in one quick movement sucked him about halfway into my mouth. To this, he curled, bucking and leaning over me, his hands wrapped themselves into my hair, moaning loudly all the while. I stilled until he caught his breath, allowing him to relax before bobbing my head slowly, moving my tongue about and twisting my head. 

He tried to buck and hump my mouth but, forced my nails into his hips until he stilled. His nails dug into my scalp, causing me to moan softly, but was enough to reverb into him. His moans raised in pitch, I raised enough to circle my tongue around his tip and run through his slit, before pulling off completely. He gazed at me through half-lidded eyes, he watched as I stood and bent forward, removing my underwear. I pushed on his chest, allowing him to fall to the bed, "Are you ready, Pet? To eat me out?" he shivered.

"Please, Your Grace, sit on my face, make my face your throne." 

"Gladly," I crawled up over his body, taking my time till I knelt above him, hovering over his face. V took the initiative to wrap his arms over my thighs and pull me down further, using his fingers to pull open both the labia layers. With his tongue, he lapped at my dripping vagina, practically drinking from my core. He started slow, barely dipping into my core, and hardly brushing my clit, but soon he was licking and suckling right from the source. One of his long fingers rolled about my clit, making me wither with moans, and attempt to grind on his face. 

He used my movement to his advantage, timing his ministrations with my dips and rises. Before long I was shaking and moaning loud, chanting V's name like it was the only thing I knew. My knees slowly came together pressing into his skull as I came over his thirsty tongue. I slid my legs apart and dropped forward giving him space to sit up. He kneeled behind me and kissed my should blades and down my spine, "Do you wish to continue?" 

I nodded, "If we could, I just need a breather."

"Would you like me to get you water?" I was about to tell him no when scratching came from the door. He peered out in the hall opened the door more, and nothing happened for a few, but the door was closed once more and I sat up slowly and turned to V who had two bottles, "Shadow and Griffon got them for us," I smiled.

"I'll have to thank them later," He walked back to the bed and handed me one, which I downed about half and sighed happily. I set my bottle on the bedside table next to V's, who sat on the edge of the bed again. I threw an arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I love you," I muttered quietly. 

He turned his head, "I've come to love you too Darling," He kisses me softly. We pulled apart and shuffled to the center of the bed, "Should we use a condom?" 

"Please, rather be safe than sorry..." 

"Of course, where are they?" 

"Dresser, top on the right in the back." He received one of the opened box of ribbed condoms, and the lips stick from my dresser. "Why the lipstick?" 

"You simply look delightful in wearing it," he brushed past my outstretched hand, dropped the condom on the pillow before using that hand to cradle my face while he opens the tube with his mouth and applies the makeup to my lips. He closed the tube and returned it to my dresser, before climbing back into bed with me.

He kissed my face, and down my neck, leaving large wet pools from my collar bone to my breasts. He stopped his open mouthed kisses to squeeze, nip and play with my boobs. I sighed out moans, as he swirled his tongue around my nipple, pinching and rolling the other. He mixed his ministrations, before continuing down, leaving kisses and bruises on my stomach and thighs. He carefully pushed two fingers into me and curled them, searching, when he found my G-spot I voiced it in a loud moan while arching my back. 

He spent a few minutes playing with that spot, brushing it lightly and pressing hard, gauging the response. During which he had added a third finger, making sure I could sufficiently stretch for his girth. He removed his fingers and grabbed the condom, opening it and rolling it on his once again hardened length. "Ready?" 

I nodded, "Yeah," He pushed in, both of us groaning rather loudly. He paused when he was fully pushed in, breathing hard, assessing if he was good to move. "You're good, I'm not fragile," I gave him a smirk.

V seemed to take that as a challenge and pulled most the way out before slamming back in, getting me to give higher pitched and louder moans, he set this pace, slow but brutal no less. Even with the short break, he had us both on the edge of ecstasy, quickly. One of my legs was thrown over his shoulder the other curled around him the best it could, allowing me to rock in pace meeting his thrust, even as they became irregular and unpredictable. 

When he began to struggle to control his pace, he slipped his thumb between us, to roll against my clitoris, propelling me to my orgasm. His other hand slowly played with my breast, simply squeezing the flesh and rolling it in a rough circle. All the stimulation pushed me over the edge first, I struggled to not squeeze him between my legs but I ended up flexing many other parts of my body in the effort. While I wiggled about V pulled out and came into the condom before he fully finished his jerking, I sat up and allowed him to fall against me. I slowly allowed us to return to the bed, breathing hard limbs feeling like jelly.

We both spent a few minutes recuperating, I got up and threw on a robe from over my door to got pee, before returning, while wiping my wet hands on the robe. I came back to a sleepy looking V, "Go to sleep V, I'll put out the candles." I moved around the bed and kisses him gently, "We'll get you cleaned up in the morning." He nodded and nuzzled into the pillows.

I walked around the room carefully, moving clothes and putting out the candles. I took one last glug of water before getting into bed with V, the robe replaced on my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got really soft and gushy, but I like that. I feel like this isn't far from what can happen during actual sex.


	4. Royal Blue- Matte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsundere Boy on max.  
> Tsundare Vergil on high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4977

After so many months of being scared shitless, it became easier. After so many months of being scared til arousal tickled between my thighs didn't become easier. So rather I adapted to his soundless movement and ignored the way blood caked to his face sent shivers through my spine, turning my limbs to goo.

It had been a night like any other, being handed a black tube of blue lipstick, that went great with the white blouse I was wearing, left lip prints on several rims and got plenty in tips. Things changed up a bit when I clocked out though, standing outside next to the entrance to the back alley where employees enter, was a tall man cloaked man whose silver hair reflected the pink glow of the LOVE PLANET sign. The intricate markings on his coat also reflected in the light, causing them to nearly glow.

"Vergil?" I spoke softly to avoid my voice echoing. He nodded at me and waited for me to unlock and walk my bike to him, "What's the occasion?"

"I was merely returning from a job and realized that I could catch you as you left work," I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Vergil," I couldn't recall if he did have a job he was returning from and decided to accept the offer. "Shall we go then?" With that, we walked home. It was quiet for the most part, I tried to talk to him a little but he mostly gave short or one-word answers. Despite him having grown more comfortable around me, he was still mostly closed off. Although I was disappointed, I was willing to wait for him, I wanted him to really be comfortable and open with me. It seemed that it would only be achievable with patience and not being an annoying jerk like Dante can be. 

It turned out he didn't have a job until the following week.

____

When he was home he came to pick me up from work every day, to the point my coworkers started asking about him.

"So, are you going to tell us who the mysterious hotty who started walking you home is?" I looked over at her in surprise.

"He's just a friend, who I may be trying to court, but we just live together, with his brother," I looked away a small blush painting my face. I quickly put my apron in my locker and sat down to change my shoes.

"So you'd have a problem if one of us tried to flirt with him?" I snorted.

"Even if I didn't I don't think he'd take the bait, why do you think I'm still courting him. He's not someone so easy to get to know, he's been hurt and I want him to trust me," I pulled my shoe off and stared at it, "I want him to trust me the way I trust him," One of my coworker's put her hand my shoulder.

"So I hear he has a brother?" I laughed at her, glad she accepted my confession. I told her about Dante as we both got ready to leave. As we walked out and saw Vergil in the pink glow once more, I subconsciously sighed, she slapped my back and howled with laughter, "You are so in love is almost gross!" I blushed hard.

"At least I'm not lusting after someone I've never even met!" She laughed some more, 

"You got me there," She shot me a finger gun then another and a wink at Vergil as she passed him. I sighed exhaustedly,

"Are you prepared to return home?" I smiled up at him and nodded. The walk was uneventful he asked about work and I told him how the night went, he seemed to tense when I told him I was hit on by customers but relaxed only the slightest when he learned that security dragged the worst people out.

Before long we made it back to the shop. After dropping my bag, I went to take off my jacket when it was gently tugged off and neatly placed in its usual location, I looked up at him in surprise and thanked him. He didn't acknowledge me but ever so slightly the air around him softened. He headed upstairs like usual, to his room, and I went to the desk. Fortunately, Dante wasn't downstairs so I took the chair in front of the desk and checked to see when the next time anyone was heading out. 

Later today Dante was going to take a train a few towns over for a job that's estimated to take 2 days. I got up and went to see what was in the fridge to get him some food before he left. During my search, a certain someone came clambering down the stairs, seemingly in a rush.

"Hey, (y/n) what are you doing we need to go get that train!!" I looked at him confused. 

"Dante it's still morning, you have like all day until you have to go. you don't need to be there till tomorrow morning," I walked over to the desk and pulled out both a note pad and the schedule. I read it out to him. "If you're unsure you can call Lady, but I'm pretty sure I recorded it correctly."

He lurched for the phone and called Lady. While he did that I took the note pad and a pen to the kitchen to record what we would need for broccoli and steak. From the kitchen, I could hear Dante hanging up the phone. I walked out to him looking awfully confused. As I put away the bulk of the pad and folded up the list I asked him if he wanted to join me shopping. He agreed since he was already dressed, and sat on the couch while I got ready. In my room, I changed into a black skirt and a large royal blue sweater with white speckles. My socks reached my knees and I wore black boots that were rigged to have a place for a few small knives. I put the list in my bag and wore my gun in its holster before touching up my makeup and heading downstairs.

On an impulse, I decided to run down the hall and jump over the railing to the ground floor. It would have gone great if at the last second I didn't remember I was wearing a skirt and half-ass the jump causing me to hit the railing and flip over it. I squawked as I hit and braced for impact but when I was caught securely in big warm arms and squeezed gently the air in my lungs left in a rush. I sucked as much air back into my lungs as I could when I looked up at Vergil looking down with a worried expression.

"Hey there," I smiled brightly, "Thanks for the save." He carried me towards the couch and sat me down on the end away from Dante.

"What in the world were you doing kid?" I scratched my chin and chuckled weakly.

"I'm not going to lie I was going to jump over the railing and land all perfect, " I looked at the floor, 'In a hope of being praised,' I thought for a second before continuing, "But at the last second I remembered that I was wearing a skirt. If someone wasn't such a pervert," I looked at Dante who put his hands up, "I probably would have committed anyway."

"Don't go shifting the blame!" A fight nearly broke out between Dante and I but surprisingly Vergil put the Yamato between us silencing any further argument. I felt the heat in my cheeks flare up and I realized that fighting with his brother wasn't going to make him trust me. It might make him suspicious of my intentions. 

There was a moment of silence before Dante stood up, "Let's go get those groceries," I stood and followed him. Before heading out completely I assessed Vergil's clothing, "If we weren't in a bit of a rush I would offer for you to join us but I don't know how comfortable you'd be without being fully dressed," I gave him one more smile before turning and heading out the door.

I trotted down to the car and slipped into the driver's seat, an arrangement Dante and I have long since agreed on. I was starting the vehicle when Dante spoke up, "Hey has Vergil been picking you up from work?" 

"Yeah, for a few months now, why?" 

"He's been acting awfully weird, he's not nice to anyone. Like today he was the one to tell me I was going to be late for the mission, then he saves you from falling on your ass," He folded his arms over his chest and hummed to himself, "I'm starting to get the impression that Verg has feelings for you." 

"It would be really nice If that were true..." I muttered but while I was stopped at a stop sign I turned to him, "Don't you say sike!" My grip tightened on the wheel but loosened after a moment. "Please don't say sike," I whispered.

He snorted at me, "You like him don't you?"

"Like I couldn't be more obvious!" I whined, "I want to tell him and talk to him about it but I don't think he'd ever like me. I can't even jump over a railing without fucking it uuuuuup," I whined louder. He laughed heartily, "Don't laugh at mee!"

"I don't think you have to worry, (y/n). You should have seen the look he gave me after you two got home. He criticized me for letting you get a job that was so 'risky', then when you let to get ready he came downstairs and just glared at me for a moment. When you started your jump he seemed to already know that you weren't going to make it and got up before you even hit the railing."

"Ya know today I told him about me getting hit on at work, it happens like actually all the time. Between security and the training you've given me, I think I'll be okay," he snorted

"Don't need to tell me that." I sighed at him as I pulled into the grocery marts parking lot. We got out of the car, got into the store make quick work of getting what we needed before getting out and heading back to the shop.

When we arrived Vergil was nowhere in sight. I assumed he was in his room reading, so after putting the groceries away I went to my own room, changed into pajamas and set an alarm to ensure I would wake early enough. I curled up in my sheets and laid there for a while thinking about what Dante told me. At some point, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew...

I was standing in a field of white and blue flowers. To my left, the sky faded into a black stormy night, on my right was a gentle gradient leading to a clear starry night. I wanted to run to the side with the peaceful starry skies but something compelled me to turn the left. 

The trek didn't happen, I was standing on top of what I could only assume was a large tree, possibly the Quliphot room from many months ago. A large humanoid creature who was covered in spikes and eyes stood there. He whipped around and growled at me, I stood there and smiled. As I offered a little wave a name came to mind, "Hello Urizen. How are you?"

"How are you here human," he bellowed at me. I shrugged chuckled,

"Do you want to go stargazing?" I looked up, "These cloudy skies must be boring," I smiled and offered my hand. 

In spite of everything, we stood on a hill below the starry night sky, my hand cradled in his. I excitedly pointed out different star patterns or constellations I recognized. Before long the shuffling and dull tapping of someone walking up the hill was heard behind us. I turned to look, Urizen did too, a growl beginning to rumble in his chest. I waved at the thin form of a familiar friend approaching, "Hey V. How are you?" 

"I am doing wonderfully now that you're here," I giggled.

"Have you always been so flirtatious?" he took my open hand in his and smiled.

"Perhaps," 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-. I rolled over and smacked my alarm clock effectively turning off the alarm. I sat up with a groan, stretched and got dressed once more, into the same clothes as before. I made sure to reapply my make up now, aware that I was going to have to leave the house later. I thought about the feeling of a large, smooth scaled hand in one hand and a soft, long petite hand in the other. the feeling was vague but comforting. 

I went downstairs, on the stairs this time, my head in the clouds but dodged Dante as he went up passed me. He stopped me and put a hand on my shoulder, "You alright?" I blinked and looked up at him,

"Yeah I'm doing fine just thinking about my dream today..." he looked a bit concerned. "It was a good dream I got to see V again, and met Urizen. If he was anything like he was there, it's really wild to think that he needed to be taken down..." He sighed and shook his head. He messed up my hair with a chuckle,

"I'm somehow glad that it's you," before I could question him, he went on his way, rather quickly actually. I huffed and headed to the kitchen to make food. The meal didn't take too long to make but once I took the pan off the heat to cool Vergil came in. I turned to him and opened my palm to him, a greeting,

"Hi, Vergil. How are you," He offered a small smile, almost unnoticeable.

"I overheard your conversation with Dante about your dream, how... how did you feel about it?" His voice was soft, shy almost. I hummed

"It was nice, I got to see an old friend and in spite of everything I heard about Urizen he was kind enough to carry me to the hill where we looked at the stars, "I began to ramble a bit, "On top of that I never felt afraid, being near him was comforting. The air was comfortable, familiar and best of all safe once the three of us were together," I hummed happily.

He smiled and rested his hand over mine, he opened his mouth to speak when his twin came bounding in, "I smell something delicious," He paused and looked at his brother and I, "I didn't interrupt something did I?"

"Only something you wouldn't understand," I teased. My gaze slid back to the man standing before me, to whom I smiled too, "Would you mind grabbing the plates?" He retracted his hand, a bit slowly, but turned and retrieved the plates from the cupboard. "Grabbing forks," I carefully placed a hand on his vest and leaned forward supporting myself against him. I pulled open the drawer behind him to pull out the forks and knives.

"Why not go around," Dante said from the doorway.

"Yeah right, this kitchen is a bit small if you haven't noticed," I closed the drawer and stood up. Vergil placed all three plates on the counter, then shifted out of the room. There was a bit of growling and laughter from the main room as the brothers bickered. "Dante since, you have to get dressed again come get your plate," I yelled over my shoulder. He quickly retrieved his plate and left again. I dished Vergil's and called for him when it took a moment I stepped out of the room to see him stubbornly sitting on the couch. I huffed at the brothers before taking him his food.

He didn't seem to notice, to busy maintaining eye contact with his twin. I went to tap his shoulder and hopefully get his attention but before I could reach him, he grabbed my hand in his strong grip. I should have been expecting it but the feeling of his large and warm palm gripping me, even just my wrist, pulled a soft and breathy gasp. Not of pain, not of fear, of something more dangerous.

His gaze shifted quickly and his grip loosened, I smiled at him and asked if he was hungry, motioning to the food. He nodded in thanks but took a moment before letting me go. I shuffled back to the kitchen the desire to have his hands grip me like that in other places suddenly swelled. I gripped the edge of the counter hard in an effort to calm myself.

After a few deep breaths, I made my plate and went to sit on the couch to eat. As soon as Dante finished eating he had dumped his plate in the sink and went up to get dressed. Vergil and I finished up and I took a moment to clean the dishes. Vergil stood in the kitchen with me for part of the time but suddenly told me he was coming along and left to get dressed. 

When we all reconverged we sat awkwardly in the car, heading off towards the train station. I got out with Dante and handed him his ticket at the last second, knowing he would probably lose it otherwise. I waved him off and headed back to the car. While Vergil and I were heading back to the shop he suddenly asked, "What kind of relationship do you and Dante have? I haven't been able to pin it down," I smiled softly.

"I'd say something along the lines of platonic and familial," I shrugged a bit.

"So you're not attracted to him?" He nearly sounded relieved.

"Not a chance, after finding out his weird relationship with Lady I decided I'd rather burn in hell than get between those two," He hummed.

"Burning is hell is certainly unpleasant," He sounded distant. I glanced over at him,

"Can I ask what brought my relationship with Dante into question?" I saw him turn to look at me from the corner of my eye. With a suggestive smile, he replied,

"You'll find out when we arrive home," I pouted but decided not to press the matter. When we finally arrived back at the shop I had hardly gotten out of the vehicle and locked it when Vergil pulled me inside by the wrist. He didn't even stop to let us take off our coats, opting to go straight up to his room.

He sat on his bed and pulled me into his lap. We sat there like that, my surprise washing away to reveal affection as he rubbed his nose into my neck. I sighed happily and played with the hair in the nape of his neck. After a period of time, I placed my nose in his hair and mumbled into his hair, " I love you so much..," A hum rumbled from his chest and he pulled back.

"I love you too (Y/n)," I blushed, he looked so gentle, his voice lacked any hint of jest or malice. With a grin, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was quick and got him to chuckle. This time he pulled me into a kiss and held me there with a hand on the back of my head and an arm around my waist. It started sweet and slow but quickly it brimmed with a lustful passion and intense need.

He swiped his tongue over my lips I opened them allowing our tongues to press and slide against each other. At one point he got cheeky and sucked my tongue into his mouth and bit down, just enough to make me breath sharply through my nose. I pulled back and stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed me again, a passionate press of our lips. I pulled back and shimmied out of his lap he looked at me confused and stained with worried but I simply smiled back.

Stepping back I pulled off my jacket and shoes before turning to offer a sly grin as I pulled his desk chair to a more visible location and sat down. Slowly my socks were sid off then my sweater and bra. I stood to remove my holster from under my skirt, followed by my panties, but not my skirt. Adding extra sway to my hips I sauntered up to him and slid my hands under his coat, "You too," he hesitated but stood and removed his clothes as well.

Before he took off his pants I stood before him and kisses his cheek and down his neck, to his collar bone. He watched as I kissed down his stomach to his pants I pulled them down with little assistance. When he stepped out of them I folded them and draped them over the chair with my clothes before dropping to my knees before him. I used my hands to rub his hard, muscly thighs before slowly dragging my nails up to his hips and past the band of his underwear. While looking up into his darkening eyes his underwear was removed then thrown haphazardly towards the chair.

While maintaining eye contact I sit and licked into the palm of my hand before wrapping my fingers around his length and stroking slow and even. He sighed pleasantly and thrust into my hand after a moment. I stopped moving my hand but tightened my grip around his base, then squeezed. My reward was a gasp and a growl. He placed a hand around my chin, slipped his thumb in my mouth with little resistance. 

He took advantage of my hand holding his cock and guided himself into my mouth when he was resting on my tongue my hand fell into my lap. He carded his fingers through my hair and grabbed at the crown of my head to guide my movements. As he fucked my mouth I closed my eyes a focused on timing movements with my tongue and hollowing my cheeks. As he thrust deeper my hands gravitated to his thighs in order to try and communicate if it became too much. 

After so long kneeling was taking its toll and I began to shift but combined with Vergil losing his rhythm chasing his orgasm he thrust far enough to shove his head down my throat. The suddenness pulled a moan from both of us but also caused me to dig my nails into his thighs. With caution, Vergil pulled out from my mouth allowing me to breathe properly and clear my throat of saliva and pre-cum that built up. While I composed myself he left to retrieve water bottles for both of us. 

"Are you okay?" his concern evident in his voice. I nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that," my voice rasped. He sat on the bed and motioned me to follow. On shaky legs, I rose to my feet and walked over to his bed. Before I sat he pulled me into his lap once more, 

"It seems you enjoyed that quite a bit," he purred. I huffed,

"Well yeah, I like that... type of stuff," his hand cupped my cheek.

"Being used?" My face flushed and I nodded, "I can work with that," he kissed me again. When he pulled back he looked right at my lips, then had me shift back some, holding me still. We both looked down at his dick to find rings of royal blue lipstick that had rubbed off from my lips. I laughed and joked about marking him when he got the bright idea to pull me to him for him to mark me. He lavished my neck, down to my collar bone with bites and bruises effectively pulling moans and groans from me. 

Upon deciding he was satisfied with the result he laid down on his back, "Come here, I've decided I want to know if you taste as good as you smell," My flush spread as I shuffled forward to sit on his face. I bundled my skirt up in my hands to let him breathe, while he adjusted me to allow the best access. I was focusing on breathing when he licked across my folds. The sounds that spilled from my mouth, seemed to spur him on, as his ministrations got rougher, less controlled. Enough to get me to let go of my skirt and grab his hair with both hands. When he plunged his fingers into me it was harsh and quick, so much so I called a mantra of his name.

He allowed me to release on his face, practically right on his tongue. My knees pressed into his skull as he continued at a slower pace until I rolled back onto his chest them off him completely. I took a moment to breathe and drink from my water bottle before shimming off my skirt. All the while Vergil pulled a small tube and box from his desk drawer. I shuffled up to lay properly on his pillows. He brought them up to the bed,

"Do you want to do this?" I beamed at him.

"I wouldn't want to with anyone else," He climbed up on his bed in between my legs. Popping open the tube of lube in one hand, his other hand was used to tip my hips up so he could easily pour lube right into me. The cold temperature of the gel caused me to wiggle and whine, "It's cooold! Vergil you know I'm going to have lube dripping from me for like a week now, right?"

"Just means we'll have to make sure not to waste it," he smirked at me and dropped my hips on the bed in favor of rolling a condom on. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips as he pushed into me, his impressive grith filled me up so perfectly.

After a few experimental thrusts, he got his knees under my hips and leaned over me, allowing him to better access to play with my breasts and give me peaks between thrusts, swallowing some of my moans. The position slowly shifted as he grew closer to the edge until he pulled out and pulled me into his lap again. Fucking up into me but allowing me to meet his thrusts better and dig my nails into him better.

Until his skin hardened into scales and his tail wrapped around my waist to guide me perfectly in time with his thrusts. In response to his trigger activating and causing him to stretch me further, I grabbed the armor around his shoulder and one of his open-ended horns, gripping as hard as my shaking hand allowed.

If I could have had clear thoughts I would have understood why he simply poured so much lube into me, but I just enjoyed how easily he continued to move inside me in spite of such significant growth. It hadn't taken long for me to cum for a second time, then a third when he more actively playing with my chest and added bite marks to the collection across my shoulders. The feeling of blood trailing from the wounds was masked by my sweat.

When he finally released inside of me, he pulled me into his chest as he returned to his human form. We sat there with just the sounds of our heavy breathing and odor of our lovemaking. After a few moments, Vergil pulled us up, but with his softening dick still inside me, as he walked carefully to the bathroom. It wasn't until we were in the bathroom that he pulled out and as a result, fluids gushed onto the floor and down my legs. 

I groaned as I sat on the toilet, peeing and working as much cum out of my body as possible. In the meantime, Vergil cleaned up the mess on the floor and left the room for only a second, but returned with a new box, a bottle and water bottle. "Morning-after pill, and anti-inflammatory," he explained. I hummed as I took the pills offered to me,

"Thank you so much, Vergil! I didn't even know we had these," 

"You know, you aren't the only one who went shopping today," I looked at him bewildered as he pulled out the first aid kit.

"Were you planning this?"

"I was planning on formally courting you while Dante was gone yes. I simply wanted to be prepared for anything," I sat up properly as he sat on the bathtub to look at my wound. With a grin, I teased him,

"Aww has my favorite half breed been having sexual fantasies about me??" He kissed my cheek.

"If you'd like I could show you," he paused, "My Love," He spoke quieter than normal. I giggled.

"Maybe another day my dearest," When he finished dressing the bites I shuffled over to the sink and washed my hands. As soon as my hands were dry I was scooped up in Vergil's arms, who took us to my room and tucked us into bed. I nuzzled into his chest with a delighted sigh, "I love you, Vergil, thank you for being here," he kissed my head.

"I love you too, get some rest, my Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry soft boy Vergil from my cold dead hands
> 
> This whole reason this fic was written. For Lipstick Dick


	5. Thistle - Metallic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero is a lad, a very good lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 6002

The gleam from my lipstick reflected just barely off the glass in my hands, filled only with water because I have to be the responsible adult. An alcohol-filled Dante was passed out on the couch, his brother, on the other hand, was properly resting. According to Dante, this was his plan for preparing to go off on a mission later today, which was definitely bullshit but I had given him the benefit of the doubt on account of being unwilling to stop him.

With a sigh, I walked over to the couch and poured the remaining water on his head, unimpressed with his behavior. For being trusted to protect this city, and the surrounding cities, from major Demonic issues he sure sucked at being responsible for himself. The man rolled off he now wet couch, groaning, "What do you want?" his eyes still closed.

"You agreed to help me do a little shopping before you left with Vergil this afternoon," He groaned, "Should we finish quickly I can get you some strawberry ice cream before I have to send you off," That got him to rise, albeit slowly but he did. We both went upstairs to change into suitable clothes for going shopping. For Dante that meant drying off, changing his shirt, getting shoes and coat on. For me, that meant changing out of my work uniform and getting a pale blue front tied shirt on with white shorts, shoes, and my purse. Being aware of the potential weather I made sure to grab an umbrella and a gun, better safe than sorry. 

Grabbing my coat from the coat rack I yelled for Dante only for Vergil to come down the stairs, "If that bastard isn't coming I'm going to hang him up like a hunting trophy," Vergil snorted.

"He's coming, but I wish to join as well," I smiled at him.

"Just try not to kill him while we're out, you'll need him later, they're expecting two people," He smirked,

"No promises." I giggled at him, while he chuckled a bit. During our moment Dante vaulted the railing on the stairs, shortly after a crash and clatter were heard from the kitchen.

"If anything broke it's coming out of your ass Dante."

"You don't have to be mad that I ruined your little moment with Verg here," He peeked into the kitchen and almost visibly relaxed. 

"Oh wow, people being friends, how wild is that Dante?" I rolled my eyes, "Besides he as old as you are and that's a bit nasty, sorry Vergil," he put his hand up and shook his head," Besides, I'm not into older guys Dante, you know that." I opened the door and the pair followed me out to the car. 

"So you're into younger guys?" Dante felt the need to pry at this once more as I sat in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"I'm into whomever I'm into, just shut up and get the program that is not going to be fucking you, you toe licker." 

He gasped dramatically, I could see Vergil regretting his choice as I drove us into town, "Are you accusing me of having a foot fetish?!"

Like that our wildly, ̶b̶u̶t̶ s̶u̶r̶p̶r̶i̶s̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶, uneventful shopping trip began. 

Luckily for Dante, we had time to stop and get ice cream before they had to head out. Dante took his sundae with him and Vergil had finished his ice cream sandwich at the parlor. I dropped the twins off and headed back to the shop. 

Quickly I took care of the food, the mess that Dante made, and anything the boys got was put on their beds. With a stretch and yawn, I changed into my pajamas, took off my lipstick, and curled up in bed, slowly falling asleep. 

I don't know how it started but we were together, holding each other close. He tipped my head up from the chin and kissed me slowly, savoring the moment. I couldn't quite feel it but I knew it was happening. I knew his hands sat on my hips crawling up my sides.

Next thing I knew I was laying on my side head tipped back screaming his name, in his smooth and hard chest against my palm. His long nails nearly piercing the skin of my thigh as he slams himself into me, but none of it quite felt real. It was like he was ghosting through me, not touching me, just phasing past my senses.

Everything shifted again the pale flesh of his face was under my knuckles as I brushed his long hair out of his face, the feeling was vague but familiar, something I've done before? I wasn't sure but I was sure that the moment was serene. Even is it isn't real-

I blinked my eyes open, yawning loudly. I stayed a moment and thought about the dream, what I could recall, which was mostly the moment of looking at his sleeping face. As I thought about it I realized I really hoped that he slept that peacefully. I stayed in bed a bit longer before getting dressed again, in the same outfit as before, and went down to get some lunch.

Ultimately I decided on some grilled cheese with chopped and sautéed onion and garlic. After making a few I took the plate to the main room where I could eat and note the departure of the twins, plus get some checks written for the bills. Finishing the task quickly I finished my food and stuffed the checks into envelopes addressed to appropriate establishments. 

I took them to my room and stuffed them in my bag. I brushed my hair, put makeup on for the hell of it, secured my gun in my holster. With shoes I took my bag and headed out, I had decided to not take the car as I felt a walk would be pleasant. That would have been true had I thought to grab my umbrella once more. 

After making the trek into town to the post office, I was returning to the shop when the rain began, and rather than a gentle drizzle then showers, a wet hell was let loose on the city. The fat rain droplets soaked my hair, my clothes and made my shoes squelchy in mere seconds. I mentally screamed at my self for forgetting, since I could only remember enough to write down the departure of the twins but not the unholy impending weather.

Realizing getting in a building was dumb as I was already a wet dog, I continued my significantly less peaceful walk home. Forgetting once more that demons loved the rain and found that playing with the wet and foolish an enjoyable past time. 

I walked quickly, hoping I wouldn't get sick, but in all my fuming I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings. It wasn't until I was face to face with an Empusa who screamed in my face causing me to panic and fumble getting my gun out. I shuffled back as I pulled out the weapon, my sky-high heart rate struggling to drop low enough to get a steady shot. 

As I shook I shuffled back trying to get away from the demon as well as calm myself, but before I could down enough to aim right the Empusa lurched for me. I pulled the gun up and shot blindly, squeezing my eyes shut. When there was no reactionary gurgle I opened my eyes and looked at what might have been a hospital trip or the grave in the eye. I stared wide-eyed, the world moved in slow motion as it swung its arm at me, intending to behead me but I couldn't move. My panic jammed my muscles and all the training the boys put into me being able to defend myself was going to go to waste after all.

It had been the bang of a gun that startled me into movement once more, shuffling back too fast and falling into the wet pavement. My gun clattered away as I shook, staring at the disintegrating corpse of the demon, leaving a black and sparkling mist in its wake. The loud clapping of boots prompted me to look but I just stared on until familiar black, blue and red came into view. 

"Hey, you alright?" my gaze snapped up to him, Nero, safety.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. He walked away for a moment, causing my anxiety to spike again, but quickly came back into view holding my gun out to me and looking away. I took the cold metal, flipped the safety back on and shoved it in my holster. I took a moment to rise to my feet on shaky legs.

I put a hand on my chest, feeling my heart rate slowly drop, "Despite that not being my first encounter with a demon, that was probably the worst encounter I've ever had," I muttered having finally calmed down enough to speak properly. I looked up at him to smile and give thanks but he was looking away, seeming awfully red. "Are you alright Nero? Look at me," He turned his head back to me and looked over my shoulder. I raised my still unsteady hand to his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever, so why are you so red.." I trailed off mostly murmuring to my self, both concerned for my friend and trying to distract myself. 

He coughed a bit and gestured to his chest, "Your uhh,,,," His blush darkened and he stepped back to take off his jacket, shoving it at me. I took it in my hands and understood when I saw his shirts sticking to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. Upon this realization, I quickly put his coat on and thanked him, made sure I still had everything and beckoned him to join me on my trip back to the shop.

It hadn't taken very long and the two of us were met with the warm, dry entrance of the shop. "I'll take the upstairs bathroom, you can take the downstairs, there should be towels under the sink. Go ahead and steal Dante's clothes I know he won't mind." Nero hummed and headed to the bathroom. It was only a half bath but he could throw his clothes over the edges of the hamper in there to dry off or ring them out in the sink. I carefully shuffled upstairs, trying to minimize the mess created, and into the bathroom where I rung my clothes out in the bathtub and my hair too. In the mirror, I found that I was grateful for having waterproof makeup, as the rainwater dripped from my hair and down my cheeks. I ran a towel over my damp skin and wrapped my hair in it, I pulled out another towel and wrapped it around myself.

I cracked open the door and peered into the hall, making sure Nero was absent, then skittered down the hall to my bedroom. Here I got fluffy pants on and a tank top, my usual pajamas, before walking over to Dante's room to see how Nero was doing.

As I had gone to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a half-naked Nero, scratching his head. I gulped a little, consuming the excess saliva as to not alert my friend of what effect he has on me. There was a moment of silence as I absorbed the sight before me, and he stood there a bit awkwardly. He cleared his throat loudly, to which I blushed, and asked, "Are, uhh, are you doing alright in there..?" 

He sighed a bit, "Yeah but I couldn't find any shirts that weren't torn or dirty..." looking up to his face, I chuckled. 

"I'm really not surprised, Dante never cleans his room so I don't clean his clothes," I looked past him into the room, "But if you'd like I can clean ours, just means you're stuck here a while." he hummed in approval.

"That works for me," he mused.

"Then if you wouldn't mind gathering your clothes and taking them to the laundry room, I'll get my own," he nodded and we walked in opposite directions. We met back up in the laundry room, where I prepped, filled, and started the washer. 

Together we walked to and sat on the couch, side by side, nearly touching. Nero grabbed the remote from its place in the crevice of the couch, turned on the television, and flipped through channels. At one point my eye was caught by the water droplets dripping down his body, off his long white hair. I watched it drip right from the end of his hair, down his stomach and nearly stop only to be pushed onward by more water ushering it on, right down into the fabric of the sweatpants. For a mere second, I found myself wishing that I could have been that water droplet, to be able to become someone who can hold him and touch him, and - I took a sharp breath and snapped my attention up to the small screen. 

"Anything good?" I asked, trying to myself distract from my thoughts. He simply shrugs and turns off the T.V, he gets up, adjusts his pants, only to settle back into the couch. I offer a questioning expression but he doesn't seem to notice. Silence settles between us once more, I pulled my feet up on the couch to rest my head on my knees. His head sits on his fist as he leans on the arm of the couch, seemingly zoning out. The two of us sit in this silence for a considerable amount of time, enough time for me to have to fight intimate thoughts until it was interrupted. 

An odd grumbling noise erupted from Nero, who looked away from me when I smiled at him, "I'll go see what's in the fridge," I rocked up onto my feet and shuffled to the fridge. I could hear the padding of Nero's feet as he walked up behind me, "Anything good?" 

I chuckled, "Only if you're willing to wait." 

"We could always order take out," 

I huffed, "Take out will take longer," I crossed my arms, "Besides my food is better," I pouted a bit. He smiled at me, a sight that was soft and radiated warmth, 

"Alright Miss Chef, do as you must." I laughed at him, he chuckled back. 

"How does chicken fajita pasta sound?" I asked as I shuffled through the cupboards to make sure everything was available.

"Sounds alright to me," with that I quickly got to work.

It hadn't taken long to cook, Nero stood out of the way and we spoke a bit. We took our time eating and talking, finally having found something to talk about, eventually, our conversation ended up about our mornings. 

"I guess Dante took his last clean shirt with him this morning, he didn't smell when we went shopping," I took a small bite.

"You got him to go shopping with you?" Nero asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, he just needs a little motivation," I grinned with a dangerous gleam in my eye, "Ice cream is always a good motivator. It helps that Vergil came too," Nero looked surprised.

"So what did you do to get them to get along?" I laughed.

"You underestimate their respect for me," I smiled at him, "They're not afraid of me but I do keep this house clean and feed them," My smile darkened considerably, "I can give them a hellish stomach ache. Similar to feeling ill and because neither of them can cook, I can keep it going for days." he gave me a surprised look.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

I smiled and waved my hand a bit, "Don't worry it'd take a lot for you to piss me off, But the real kicker this morning was Dante being nosy about my interests in a partner, " I glared off to the side and shoved a bit of food in my mouth. I had attempted to deflect from one possibly embarrassing topic to the same topic but more directly. 

"Oh, and what was your answer?" He leaned forward a bit, clearly interested.

I didn't look at him as I replied, "I just told him he was too old, to which he asked if I was into younger guys. I just called him a 'toe licker'.

"But are you?" he spoke quietly, possibly not realizing he spoke aloud.

"Only if they're stubborn, have lovely hair, are adorable with kids," He was visibly starting to deflate, "And have to argue with their uncle about being deadweight," I smiled shyly at him when his gaze shot up to me. Dinner was quickly finished.

"I shared so what about you?" I stood in front of him as he sat on the couch. He scratched his nose and looked away.

"The train ride this morning was pretty uneventful," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him,

"No, I mean what kind of girls are you into," I shifted about slightly nervous. His face bloomed a lovely pink color,

"I like girls that are, um, ah more- more dangerous than you think and uh,,," he trailed off with a sigh, clearly embarrassed. I smiled at him softly and tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"It's alright if you don't want to or cant-," I was silenced. With his lips. On mine. All it took was that moment of realization to kiss him back and wrap my arms over his shoulders, playing with the long hairs on his head. Before the kiss could go anywhere he pulled back, 

"I'm not all that good with words but if you'll let me I can show you. I can show you how much I love you," He nuzzled his face into my neck, hands settled still on my hips.

"Only if you tell me about Kyrie, weren't you two together?" He laughed into my neck, the feeling sent chills down my spine, while the sound made me blush. He was so wonderful.

"Kyrie and I are too much like siblings, shes always supported me but I don't think I could touch her the way... I want to touch you," He trailed off and he grew embarrassed once more. I carded my fingers through his long still damp hair,

"In that case please do Nero, show me that you love me as much as I love you," he kissed me softly and asked me to jump, it made it easy for him to scoop me up from under my thighs along with my arms that were still over his shoulders. He started sprinting up the stairs to my room, I giggled at his eagerness and he glowed with a rosy blush.

I was dropped onto my bed quickly upon entering the room, he pulled one knee up next to me while he balanced himself with his other foot on the floor next to my legs. With hands-on either side of my face, he held me while we kissed again. It began slow, hesitant but I decided to make the first move and pulled on his tresses between my fingers and run my tongue between his lips. 

He took a sharp inhale through his nose. I moved to pull back but a firm hand on the back of my head stopped me and pulled me in closer. With some hesitance, he bit down on my lip, carefully. I opened my lips to him, allowing our tongues to press, slide and caress the other. After a moment we pulled away. I looked into his eyes and smiled wide, "Kiss me like you mean it, Nero," I leaned up to his ear, "I don't know if you're proving much." Before I could move much he pushed me to lay flat and pulled away. Instantly I had sat up to apologize but he dropped his sweat pants, leaving himself totally nude in a moment. I was sat gaping at him, my brain halting my thought process to gawk. My eyes raked down his built chest, taking in his veiny arms, and stopping for a moment. Trying not to stare too much as the cute curve of his cock I looked at his thighs, the muscle as prominent as it is on the rest of his body. Briefly, I wondered if his ass looked as delectable free as everything else about him. 

After a moment, my eyes snapped up to search for his, only for him to be looking away, face flushed red. With a small smile, "Moving so fast are we?" I teased as I pulled my shirt over my head. Now it was his turn to gawk, eyes nearly glued to my bare chest as he stood still, upon offering my hand to him as an invite he kneeled before me and kissed my collar bone as if asking for permission. He pressed gentle kisses across my collarbone and over my shoulders, his hands ghosting over my sides. "Nero," he paused, "You don't need to treat me like glass, I won't break no matter what you do," he hummed in response. 

As if taking it as a challenge he bit hard on the sweet juncture between my neck and shoulder. A loud, high pitched whine tore from my lips in surprise. I could feel him smirk against my skin. With a huff I swatted at his shoulder, he chuckled and pulled back enough to speak. I could feel his lips move against my shoulder, "I thought you said I didn't have to be gentle?" he sounded cocky it only masked his concern. 

I exhaled hard, "You have the right idea I just wasn't expecting such a 180," As if to apologize he pressed kisses against the mark. With less caution but more intensity, he littered my shoulders down to where my skin swelled into breasts, with bruises and bites. Enough to make me sigh and nearly purr into the feeling. One last time he trailed kisses down from my shoulder, right to a nipple, when he brought his left hand up to play with the other nipple. The set of perk buds were rolled, cautiously, bite and pinched. All the while I used my feet to tease him, pressing my toes into his thighs, and running them down to his knees. 

He groaned, although more annoyed, in response and held my ankles between his thighs. I giggled at him but stopped when he softly pushed me down to trail kisses down to my pants. With the fluffy pajamas removed his pressed kisses to the cotton of my panties. Standing up Nero says, "Cute panties," I huff, 

"These aren't even my best pair," I shuffled back on my bed, "Next time I'll wear one of my better pairs," a rosy blush covered his face upon the idea of 'next time'. He smiles at me while pulling off my underwear off, I pressed my feet into my matress to lift my hips, helping him out. When he pulled them to my knees I let my hips drop for him to take them off all the way, upon removal they were thrown with our other clothes and my legs were pulled over either of his shoulders.

I pulled my dominant arm over my eyes, covering my flushed face. I wasn't use to being seen like this, the look of hunger in his eyes didn't help. When he pressed a kiss to my inner knee I sighed and continued to make soft, content noises as he peppered kisses on my thighs. It wasn't until he pressed his teeth into my thigh and sucked hickeys on them did I really make some noise. I dug my both hands into his long, damp hair, grabbed his hair and accidentally pulled, hard.

The suddenness of it caused him to suck particularly hard, and pulled away growling. I squished his face between my thighs and covered my face with my hands, mumbling an apology. He leaned forward pulling my legs with him, forcing them towards my chest, to pull my hands from my face. I turned my head and looked away, too embarrassed to meet his gaze, "It's okay you know," he muttered behind my shaking thighs. I allowed them to loosen from around his head and one to slide off his shoulder. He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I'm not fragile either," I whined.

"I know, I just, aah, I just didn't mean too," I peppered light kisses on my face and neck,

"You enjoyed it enough to pull my hair without thinking, I'll take that as a compliment," he held himself over me, smirking.

I pressed my hands into his face, getting him to laugh, "You're lucky you're cute," I muttered pulling him forward to kiss him properly. It wasnt long but it was enough. Enough for him to leave a few light kisses on my shoulders and quickly move down to my core again. This time he didn't waste time, running this tongue between my lips and pressing his lips to my clit. He used his hands to hold my legs out wide against the bed, knees pressed into the sheet.

After a moment I reached down and spread my labia open for him, giving him easier access. He hummed appreciatively and continued his ministrations. After a short while, he added his hands to the mix, releasing my legs. He pressed one finger in while tonguing at my clit, from my positive response, he pressed another in. He began to curl and thrust his fingers into me, causing me to moan loudly. He kept sucking at my clit and found my g-spot I pressed my thighs around his head, warning him of how close I was. Quickly he pulled away, licking his fingers, I whined at him, "Neeeroooo, why'd you stooop," I looked at him with a deep blush covering my face.

He smirked at me and told me to roll over, I rolled onto my stomach and he grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up. My forearms were the only part of me on the bed, my legs were over his shoulders as he kneeled behind me. His left hand one hand grabbing my waist, holding me in place, and his right hand reaching down to grab my breast, messaging them and grabbing at them. I whined at him until he plunged his tongue into my core, abandoning my breasts and shoving his thumb in with his tongue. I moaned into a pillow under me, shaking from the pleasure, the position and the blood rushing to my head.

It hadn't taken me long to cum against his mouth, he continued to press his tongue into me but slowly. When I practically begged him to stop he shuffled back and lowered my hips onto the bed, turning me over. I gave a thankful smile and took a second to breathe. "We should get some water," he hummed in agreement and shuffled off the bed, I watched him as he left the room admiring his back and ass.

It hadn't taken long for him to return and for me to glug down some water. I rolled over and set it on the bedside, then pat under the pillows as an offer for him to come here. Rather than laying next to me he crawled over me and leaned down to kiss me, and he kissed me hard. I could still taste myself against his lips, and even more so when our tongues began to dance. I pushed him back with a smile and shoved him on the bed next to me.

I practically scrambled to sit on top of him before he sat up. I sat on his thick meaty thighs, his flush cock curled into his stomach just in front of me. I grinned at him before gathering as much saliva in my mouth as I could and licking the palm of my hand. I made a short show if it before reaching down and grabbing him by the base, giving him slow strokes and watching his expression change.

He tried to cover his face with his arm, so I stopped my motions, "If I can't hide, neither can you," I reached forward with my free hand, giving him gentle short strokes around the base with my occupied hand. He gave me his hand as he looked at me flushed, "Sing for me Nero, I wanna hear you," I leaned forward a bit to kiss his hand.

I set his hand down on his stomach and continued stroking, leaning back a bit to get a good view of my hand around his cock and his flushed expressions. He grabbed the pillows next to his head as my hand moved faster, and began to twist. He moaned at me in frustration when I stopped to play with the head, running my thumb over top, spreading pre-cum around. I removed my hands from him and rolled off, he moved to sit up but I put a hand on his chest and shook my head, smiling. I grabbed a condom and a tube of lube from the dresser, "Will you let me ride you, Nero?" I flushed a bit at my own words.

I threw the items on the bed and crawled back on to his thighs. I grabbed the condom and waited for a response, "Will you?" his breath hitched as if he hadn't heard me correctly the first time.

"Go for it," he spoke breathily and smiled at me, probably as flushed as I was. I opened to package in my hands and carefully rolled it on to him before grabbing the lube and adding extra lube to the condom. "Why so much?"

"Better safe than sorry," I shrugged before shuffling forward. I reached down and held him positioning myself to sink down on to him. I gave an appreciative moan as I slowly settled onto him. I sighed gently, enjoying the feeling his girth as I sat for a moment before gyrating my hips. I continued to swivel and roll my hips before I leaned back and grabbed his legs to get leverage to lift myself enough to ride him. His hand settled loosely on my hips until I began to falter and slow, then he grabbed my hips and pulled me to meet his thrusts. 

Quickly I moved my hands in front of me and braced myself against his chest, enjoying him fucking up into me. Before long he pushed me off him and on the bed, quickly reentering me and resuming a brutal pace. I opened my eyes, that had closed at one point, and looked straight into his bright orangey-yellow ones, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. I slid my hand up around his head and grabbed the feather textured horns the curled over his face. I could feel the smooth scales of his body against my skin as I pulled him as close as possible, moaning into his mouth.

As his whole body shifted I could feel him growing, everywhere. "Nero, please, ah! Pull out for a sec," He pulled out quickly in alarm, "You're fine, you're amazing but could use more lube," He relaxed and grabbed the tube from behind him. He popped it open and seemed to think for a second before shrugging. He lifted my hips in one hand and poured cold lube into me with the other. I stomped my feet behind him as I whined about how cold it is. The double-layered laugh the came from him left me breathless. I quickly pulled him in for a kiss, and he used this opportunity to slam back into me, tearing a broken moan from my throat.

I had thrown my head back and he took this as an opportunity to add more bite marks and bruises to the already large collection. My hands scrambled to grab at the humps the divide his spectral claws, the very same ones that were wrapped around my back holding me up against him. It hadn't taken him long to let me lay back on the mattress and use one of his human hands to reach down between us and rub at my clit, pushing me towards my climax. One of his spectral hands brushed its knuckles against my face and pressing the thumb into my mouth.

I used my tongue around the appendage, weakly suckling at what was in my mouth. His bright eye focused on my mouth watching me as his pace began to stutter. A particularly well-aimed thrust had me moaning loudly despite the thumb in my mouth. He focused on that spot and playing with my clit to get me to cum first. He succeeded but didn't take long to cum after me.

He laid on me, I didn't mind much, but after a few minutes, I pushed at his shoulders, "Please sit up," he rose and attempted to pull out. I stopped him with my legs around his waist, "Not yet, can you pick me up and carry me to the bathroom? I don't want to have to change my sheets before sleeping," he nodded, scooped me against him and carried me into the bathroom. He hoisted me up more, allowing our bodies to separate, before letting me stand on my own. With cum already dripping down my legs I sat on the toilet. I peed and attempted to push as much cum out of my body as I could. Nero sat on the edge of the tub, having cleaned up what little mess was made on the floor, "So what are we now?" nervousness oozed from his voice.

"Id say lovers, I mean we did have sex to show how much we love each other, right?" I offered him a smile. He grinned back,

"Yeah we sure did," he looked down at his hands, " I really do love you (Y/N)." 

I giggled at him, "I love you too Nero," I kissed him quick, got up, and washed my hands before heading back to my room. I looked through my work bag and grabbed a box.

"What's that?"

"Morning-after pill, I let a coworker borrow money last month to get herself some and a few days ago she just got me a box in return," I shrugged, "It worked out I guess." I took the pill with the rest of my water from the water bottle.

"Wheres your lotion?" I pointed him to the top of my dresser as I sat on the bed.

"Its (Favorite smell) scented, fair warning," he shrugged and asked me to lay on my stomach. He gave me a whole-body massage, from my back to feet, even going so far as to gently rub lotion into the hickeys and down the front of my body too. "That was great Nero," I purred when he was done, "If I wasn't ready to sleep I'd ask if you'd be willing to go for round two," I curled into him.

After a moment I groaned into his chest, "Were going to rewash our clothes and get the condom pieces out of me tomorrow," He chuckled,

"Why don't we get you on birth control?"I huffed lightly,

"Why don't we both get on birth control, male birth control is a thing ya know!" I laughed at me,

"We can check it out," I smiled into his chest,

"Good," I finally dozed off cuddled up to my favorite partial demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have fallen in love with the headcanon that Nero's hair doesn't shorten after the use of his Devil Trigger...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope people like this, send me suggestions if you have revision ideas!! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
